Bard
:For other uses of '''Bard' see also: Bard (disambiguation)'' Bard also known as Bard the Bowman, was a Man of Laketown, slayer of the Dragon Smaug, and founder of the New Kingdom of Dale. Biography Bard was the slayer of Smaug; King of Dale. Bard was descended from Lord Girion of Dale, whose wife and child had escaped to Laketown when Smaug ruined Dale and took the Lonely Mountain (Erebor) in TA 2770. In TA 2941, when Smaug emerged from the Lonely Mountain and attacked Laketown, Bard, as captain of a company of town archers, was encouraging the archers and urging the town Master to order them to fight to the last arrow. Bard himself fired many arrows with his great yew bow. He was down to his last arrow when a thrush came and perched on his shoulder. Because Bard was of the race of Dale, he was able to understand the thrush's words. The bird told him of the weak spot in Smaug's armor that Bilbo Baggins had discovered. Bard fired his Black Arrow and struck the hollow by Smaug's left breast and the Dragon fell from the sky, landing on Laketown and destroying it. Bard escaped into the lake and swam ashore. The people wanted him to be their King, but he said he would continue to serve the Master of Laketown for the time being. Bard took charge of organizing shelter and aid for the refugees and sent messages to the Elvenking of Mirkwood asking for help. Then Bard and the Elvenking led their armies to the Lonely Mountain, seeking a share of the treasure. When they arrived at the Lonely Mountain, they were surprised to find Thorin Oakenshield and his company of Dwarves still alive. Bard sought reparations from Thorin on the grounds that it was he who had slain Smaug, that part of the Dragon’s treasure had once belonged to Dale, and that the people of Laketown were suffering and needed aid. Thorin said that the destruction of Laketown was not his responsibility and he refused to parley with armies camped outside the mountain. Bard sent a messenger several hours later asking for one-twelfth of the treasure, but again Thorin refused. Bilbo Baggins thought that Bard's claims were reasonable, so one night he went secretly to the camp of the Lakemen and elves. The Hobbit had found the Arkenstone - the treasure that Thorin most desired - and he offered it to Bard and Thranduil to use to negotiate. He also told them that an army of 500 dwarves led by Dain II Ironfoot was coming from the Iron Hills. The next day, Bard asked Thorin for a portion of the treasure in exchange for the Arkenstone. Thorin was enraged, but he reluctantly agreed to give up Bilbo's one-fourteenth share. Dain's army arrived the next day, and Bard tried to prevent them from entering the Lonely Mountain until the exchange for the Arkenstone had been made. A battle seemed imminent, but then Gandalf told them that an army of Goblins and Wargs were approaching. Bard, Thranduil, and Dain took council together and they joined forces to fight their common enemy in the Battle of the Five Armies. During the battle, Thorin had emerged from mountain and had rallied Dwarves, Elves, and Men to the attack, but he was mortally wounded. Bard laid the Arkenstone upon Thorin's breast when he was buried under the mountain, and Dain agreed to pay the one-fourteenth share of the treasure as promised. Bard gave the emeralds of Girion to Thranduil and Bilbo agreed to take a small chest of gold and one of silver. Bard also contributed gold for the aid of Laketown, and although the Master of Laketown absconded with much of it, Laketown was rebuilt and its people became prosperous.The Hobbit Bard went to his ancestral home of Dale at the foot of the Lonely Mountain. He rebuilt the ruined town and in TA 2944, he became King of Dale. Bard maintained good relations with the Dwarves of the Lonely Mountain and trade flowed freely up and down the River Running. People came to settle in Dale from miles around and the land that had been withered by Smaug became bountiful once more. Bard died in TA 2977. His son Bain succeeded him as King of Dale.The Lord of the Rings: Appendix BThe Complete Guide to Middle-earth Portrayal in adaptations Rankin and Bass In the 1977 film The Hobbit, Bard was voiced by John Stephenson. The Hobbit film trilogy Bard the Bowman is portrayed by the Welsh actor Luke Evans in The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug. He is also set to appear in The Hobbit: There and Back Again. In addition to his son Bain, the film version of Bard also has two daughters, Sigrid and Tilda, played in Desolation by James Nesbitt's daughters, Peggy and Mary, respectively. In the book, the first we read of Bard was when he, as captain of a company of town archers, was urging the town Master to order a fight to the last arrow, and was himself shooting arrows at the attacking dragon. He never recited the above-quoted "prophecy." But in the movie the character takes on a much greater role. In The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug, Bard confronts the Dwarves upon finding them on the river bank. Balin persuades Bard to smuggle them into Lake-town, promising to pay him double his usual barge fare. Bard is hesitant at first, not wanting Thranduil to be angry at Lake-town, but eventually smuggles the Company into the town and leads them to his house where they stay for the night. When Bard realizes that Thorin is actually Thorin Oakenshield of the line of Durin he tries to warn the Master of Lake-town but by appealing to their hopes for the return of prosperity Thorin is able to persuade the Master and the townspeople to support him. Kili becomes gravely ill from the poisoned arrow and is left behind as Thorin and the others head to the Lonely Mountain. Fili, Bofur, and Oin stay to tend him, taking refuge in Bard's home. Bofur asks Bard if there is any kingsfoil and Bard says it's a weed they use to feed the pigs, so Bofur sets off to get some. Then Bolg and his troops, searching for Thorin, attack the dwarves and Bard's family. Legolas and Tauriel arrive to rescue them. When Smaug is finally awakened, Bard takes out the Black Arrow and prepares to use it, but then Bard is captured and imprisoned as Smaug flies towards the Lake-town. Voice Dubbing actors Video games *In The Hobbit (2003 video game), Bard sends Bilbo on a quest where thieves and goblins are causing mischief and plotting to take over Laketown. Bard wants Bilbo to track their moves and eventually find the thieves hideout. In the Battle of the Five Armies, Bilbo warns Bard of a goblin attack that is advancing on him from behind. Bard is also the bowman who strikes Smaug under his belly where there is a weak spot under his scales and glittering chest, causing Smaug to crash into the lake front. References External link * de:Bard es:Bardo pl:Bard I Łucznik ru:Бард Лучник Category:Men of Dale and Laketown Category:Kings of Dale Category:The Hobbit Characters Category:The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug Characters Category:The Hobbit: There and Back Again Characters